In Which Tonks Drives a Mini
by Amelda Marcos
Summary: What are Ginny and Tonks doing when they go on their weekly muggle trips? What will they do when Charlie finds out? GWDM and NTCW


Note: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I hope I got every thing right. Please review. Sorry before hand for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. They aren't my forte.  
  
Tonks looked up the stairs in number 12 Grimbold Place. She yelled up the stairs, "Ginny, I'm ready to leave. Are you coming?"

She heard the faint, "I'm almost ready Tonks, I'll be right there." that Ginny always yelled back. Soon she heard Ginny's footsteps then saw her running down the stairs. She ran to the door then turned back to Tonks, "What are you waiting for, come on!"

Tonks laughed, it was the same each time. "I'm coming. I am just going to remind you that I'm not the one who twenty minutes late. Now what were you doing that caused you to be so late?" Tonks winked at Ginny then strode out the door. Seconds later Ginny followed her out the door.

They walked around the house to number 12's garage. With a flick of her wand, Tonks opened the garage door. Tonks sighed, "I can't believe that I actually own a Mini."

Ginny rolled her eyes as they got in. It was the same every time. "I can't believe Dumbledore actually gave it to you." Tonks started it up and they backed up onto the street and they started driving. Ginny was always a little worried at how fast Tonks drove. "Maybe you should drive the knight bus."

Tonks grinned, "I have. Before I joined the order is was my night job. I think everyone was glad when I quit." The two sat in silence for a little while longer before Tonks spoke up again, "You know Ginny, you don't have to get all fancy for him. He likes you however you are. If he liked you for your looks I don't think it would be enough for him to chance meeting you."

Ginny grinned, "Not to mention that if I found out that was the only reason he would suffer for the rest of his life. I just feel like looking special when I do see him since it hardly happens."

The car pulled to a stop. "Alright, we're here. Just remember what I told you, if he does anything you don't like tell me,"

"And you'll make sure he regrets it for the rest of his life. Tonks I've heard it before from my brothers and you aren't even related to me." Tonks shrugged, "Ginny, you're brothers don't know that you're dating Draco Malfoy. That means it would be my duty to give the threats, even if we weren't friends. So, any little thing, just tell me. Now lets get out there. Your boy is waiting."

As they got out Ginny shook her head, "Sheesh Tonks, you're worse than my brothers."

Her remark was greeted by a laughed. "Ginevra dear, did you only figure that out now? I came to that conclusion the first time I met her." Ginny turned around to find Draco leaning against a giant elm. Ginny ran up to him and enveloped him into a huge hug.

She heard Tonks chuckle. "Wotcher Draco, I'm glad you've realized it already. It's a good thing for you that Ginny likes you so much, you might have worked well as a bargaining chip."

Draco grinned his malicious smile, "And it's good for you that you're the only way Ginny can get here. You're too good at unsettling me."

Ginny looked at the two, "Just admit it, you two like each other. You can be friends, Draco's on the good side. You know, you two have a certain resemblance."

Tonks laughed, "So I guess my mom wasn't lying when she said I was related to you."

Draco got a partial sour face and grumbled, "They're working together to drive me mad."

Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You know that's my favorite hobby. Let's stop standing around now."

Tonks watched as the two ran off into the playground. She sighed as she watched them, would she ever find someone who she loved and who loved her like how Ginny and Draco loved each other. Tonks walked over to a bench and sat down as she watched them.

She had been astonished when Ginny had come to her, asking for a ride to the park so she could meet a friend, she said the friend told her to ask Tonks. Boy had she been surprised when she found out the friend was Draco, and that the two little buggers were in love. After that Ginny, Draco, and she agreed that Tonks would keep the budding relationship secret and drive Ginny as long as the two love birds stayed within her sight. Not that she watched their every movement, that would have been embarrassing for all three. They met at a muggle playground to avoid meeting someone they knew.

Tonks watched a group of children playing hide-&-go-seek. As she watched she twisted a piece of her hair around her finger as was habit. The group had just finished a game and were all clustered together when one pointed at her. She had changed her hair to it's natural look for the muggles sake. It was chin length, black, and curly. She frowned trying to figure out why they had pointed at her then noticed the piece of hair she was twisting had turned a bright pink. Grinning she got up and walked over to the group.

It was a bunch of young kids, the oldest looked to be seven. "Can I play too?" She asked.

The oldest nodded, "Only if you're it!"

In reply she put her hands over her eyes and started counting, "1, 2, 3, 4, ......50. Ready or not here I come!"

"One more game," yelled the kids Tonks was playing with. Tonks was about to consent when she heard Ginny's raised voice.

She smiled, "Sorry, but you guys wore me out. I have to rest." Before they could reply she was off in the direction she had heard Ginny's voice coming from.

"Charlie, stop that! Listen to me, he wasn't hurting me!" Ginny was yelling.

Tonks ran past a tree to see a tall red head holding Draco by the neck of his jumper and Ginny trying to pull Draco away. She growled, as much as she and her cousin pretended to not like each other she loved him and wasn't about to let some person hurt him when she was around. And this person, obviously Ginny's brother, wasn't listening to what she was telling him. His disregard of his sister's words, plus Ginny being Tonks' favorite Weasley, fueled her anger.  
She rushed up to the group and pulled the red head away from Draco. He stared throwing punches at her but luckily Auror training made her faster. She wrestled him to the ground, flipped him over, then sat on him.

"Run you two! I'll find you after I've dealt with your brother Ginny. Don't worry about me," Tonks yelled at the two as they just stood there. Draco nodded and pulled Ginny away.

Tonks closed her eyes and breathed in and out. Once she was calmed again she opened her eyes and looked down and the person she was sitting on.

"You must be Charlie. I'm Tonks. Now you probably want me to get off of you, and that's understandable, but I can't do that until you promise not to try and hit me and that you won't try to find Ginny and Draco until I say it's okay."

She waited and was starting to think she'd be sitting there for awhile when she heard him say, "I've heard about you. I didn't think you were a traitor."

At this Tonks frowned and cuffed the top of his head. "I see we are going to be hear for awhile. As for me being a traitor, only those on Voldemort's side can call me that. So unless you have something to tell your parents I suggest you think before you talk."

"How can you claim not to be a traitor when you are protecting Draco?"

"So are you saying that your sister's a traitor as well?"

"He must have tricked her or something! You didn't answer my question."

Tonks however wasn't about to answer his question and posed another of her own. "Do you really think Ginny isn't smart enough to see through Draco if he was lying? If there was a spell on her Moody would detect it the second she walked into whatever house he was in." He had no answer so she said, "You're not very comfortable to sit on and I'm sure you don't want me sitting on you anymore so just promise to be good and I'll get up. We can continue our talk on a bench."

"Alright," he answered after a few seconds.

She stood up gratefully and stretched then offered him her hand. He took it and she helped him up. As he stood up she couldn't help but notice the trademark Weasley freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and nose. She walked over to the bench nearest them, he followed silently behind her. She sat down and sighed, she could already tell it was going to be difficult.

She turned to him and stuck out her hand, "Lets start over again. I'm Tonks, and you are?"

He reluctantly shook her hand. "I'm Charlie Weasley, as you already know." "Okay," she said. "Now what is your problem with me?" He stared at her like she was out of her mind. "You're helping Draco Malfoy and he's with my sister!"

"Okay. So what if I told you that Draco isn't as bad as you think?"

"I'd need some convincing."

"Alright," Tonks said. "I'll tell you what I can, but some of the stuff I can't tell you because it's part of Ginny's story and she put me in the strictest confidence. I'll start with the first time I knew he wasn't like the rest of my relatives." She gazes off into the distance as if watching her memory play out before her. "I was twelve, he was five, and my mom and I were shopping for Hogwarts. I had never really met my moms side of the family but the time when fate pushed us together were enough to show me they were scum. So we went into Flourish and Blots and as my mom gathered up what I needed I looked thru the more interesting sections."

Charlie watched a grin spread over her face and realized it was the same one he had seen on Fred and Georges faces too often. Continuing on the grin disappeared, "I wasn't watching where I was going and so I bumped into someone. I gazed up and looked into the face of my Aunt Narcissus. She scowled at me and said a few choice words and," here Tonks gulped, "well, she left, pulling her small son with her. I was near tears and sat down in a corner to cry. A few minutes later someone tapped my arm and I looked up into my little cousins face. He handed me a sticky piece of chocolate and said, "Don't worry. Mommy's always in a bad mood.""

Charlie had a feeling that Narcissus hadn't just left but let it go buy. "So you're saying that because your cousin gave you chocolate when he was five he has to be good?"

Tonks glared at him and this time her expression reminded him of his mother. "That's not the only thing I have to say. Plus if you really knew that family you would know that from the minute they are born they are raised to despise everyone and defiantly not to make people feel better, especially shunned family members who marry mud bloods."

"Okay, so I get that when he was six he wasn't like the rest. What else?" Tonks sighed and looked past him again. "The next time I saw Draco was the first day of his summer vacation between his fifth and sixth year. This time he was the one crying in the corner. Don't tell Draco I'm telling you this. I touched him on the shoulder, of course he didn't know it was me, and asked him what was wrong. I won't tell you what he said but the general principals were how he didn't want to be bad like the rest of his family."

She stopped and smiled, the type of smile that is used in a moment of genuine happiness. "He'll never admit it now, but he wished that he was his Aunt Andromeda's child. That he could be like his cousin Nymphadora. When I told him who he blushed terribly." She giggled like Ginny, Charlie thought. "I took him under my wing, kind of. I spent a lot of time with him that summer. We hadn't seen each other since then, just owled each other."

Charlie looked at her, "You haven't really told me of any actions that he's done." She looked at him, "There are plenty but I don't feel like telling you. You're just being a stubborn git. You either believe me now or you never will. So are you going to or not?" Charlie looked at her for a while, mulling over what she had told him. It hadn't been much but was enough if he trusted her. So the question was did he trust her. As he watched she started twisting the pink strands of her hair. He vaguely remembered what his family had said about her. She was in the Order and if he couldn't trust her he couldn't trust Dumbledore.

"Alright," he said. "I'll trust you and I'll trust Draco. Now tell me what I'm supposed to say to every one else when I get there."

Tonks gave another one of her genuine smiles and enveloped him in a huge hug. "Thank you so much. I'll drive you to number 12. Opps! I probably shouldn't have told you that." He laughed,

"Don't worry, that's where I'm going."

She clapped her hands, "Good. Now just tell the others that you met us at the park. You won't be lying and there's nothing suspicious about it. The others think that I'm showing Ginny around Muggle London, which I am in a way."

"So," he asked, "should we go and get them now?"

Tonks looked at her watch and gasped, "I didn't realize how late it was! I'll show you where they are." Standing up she grabbed his hand then pulled him along behind her. They walked up to a huge tree and after looking around Tonks pulled the two of them into it. Charlie blinked then found himself looking at Ginny and Draco holding hands. His temper flared up for a second but then he looked at Tonks and felt his anger drain away.

Tonks looked at the two lovers and smiled sheepishly, in a way that reminded him of Ron. "We have to get going now Ginny. It was nice to see ya cuz. I always miss that sneer of yours."

Draco gave her a brief glare, "Not as much as I miss your unwanted comments."

Tonks laughed, "I love you too. Now we'll give you two three seconds of privacy, then I want Ginny out." The two nodded and Tonks pulled Charlie out of the tree after her. After exactly three seconds Ginny came out and the three walked to Tonks' Mini.

After they got in and Tonks started to drive Charlie asked Ginny, "Why did you tell Tonks about Draco?"

Ginny looked back at him. "One, he told me that I could trust her. Also, I knew I could trust her. I also know that the family will approve of her as a chaperone and if they don't Tonks won't be hurt by it. She'll know what she did was right. She's also my favorite grown up that isn't part of my family." This caused Tonks to blush deeply, very Weasley like.

Charlie grinned, "I think you chose the right person Gin. She knew how to handle me." Tonks blushed even deeper.

She cleared her throat then announced, "We're here."

The three got out and went into the house. Charlie was greeted enthusiastically by the rest of the family and the rest of the night went fine.

That night Mrs. Weasley dreamt of seeing her second son married to Tonks. Mr. Weasley dreamt of telephones and stoves. Ginny dreamt of Draco, and Draco dreamt of Ginny. Tonks dreamt of flaming red hair, freckles, and dragons. Charlie dreamt of a dangerous girl with a wand who always knew how to make him see her side. Ron and Hermione of coarse dreamed of each other. Bill and Percy weren't there. Harry dreamt of the Dark lord disguised as a clown, for the first time every his dreams were comic and he almost woke up laughing. And Fred and George, well, they dreamed the same dream. They dreamed of blowing up Hogwarts toilets and sending the toilet seats home to their mother.


End file.
